Vulcan
In-Game Name: Vulcan Real Name: Olaf Weidema Forum Name: Vulcan Date of Birth: 26/11/1994 Gender: Male Xfire: oliebolettje11 MSN: E-mail: Location: Side: Sith Skin: Achievements *High Councillor of EFF for one week only Skins Ranks Influenced, on 08/02/2010 he was accepted accepted by Apophis Sith Sentinel, on 13/02/2010 he was promoted by Klor'el Sith Marauder, on 12/03/2010 he was promoted by Klor'el Sith Warrior, on 11/04/2010 he was promoted by Klor'el Sith Assassin, on 21/08/2010 he was promoted by Seraskus Sith Warrior, on 27/01/2011 he was demoted by the Council High Council, on 27/05/2011 he was temporally given this rank by Fluffy for one week only Sith Warrior, on 03/06/2011 Fluffy's joke tie expired and he came back to his old rank. Sith Assasin, on 11/09/2011 he was promoted by ShadzY Left, on 23/10/2012 due to lifestyle changes Joining Before EFF i was roaming on server without the patch i was banned on a non-patched-server by a drunken admin and i decided to update the game when i updated it i still was roaming servers and trained with a expierenced player called starfire on one day i found a dutch guy that brought me to the EFF server and that was Apophis one day later Psycho asked me if i could join the clan, and i did Character Once upon a time there was a dragon like creature named Eora. People called them Magic Dragons becouse of their natural high concetration of midi-chlorian. they were not agresive, until you maked them. When they were noticed, they become protecters of weaker lifeforms, like humans. The dragon Eora was a friend of the Jedi Council and protected much people on coruscant. He had a son, called Vulcan. A red species of the dragons. He helped hes father with hes work, and learned the ways of the force, like hes father did. Until one day... The day of order 66 (19 BBY) EXECUTING THE JEDI Father Eora whas in the Jedi Council Protecting the padawans, until he felt a disturbence in the force. he feeled much suffer and pain and wanted to go to hes son Vulcan, until emperor Palpatine called and ordered Order 66. Eora followed the jedis but needed to listen to the emperor as well. He turned around wanted to kill the younglings and grabbed hes lightsaber, when he heared a Clone-commader saying: DONT MOVE! Eora wanted to explain what he were going to do, when he heard hes son Vulcan shouting: LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE! he wanted to run to hes father when Eora said: SON! RUN! RUN NOW! hes father turned hes lightsaber on and the clonetroopers shooted him, before the eyes of hes son Vulcan. the lightsaber rolled from the endless high building. Vulcan knew to reach the ship of hes father and fled to hes home planet. on hes way to home he were saying: the jedis betrayed my father, and me. he became more and more angry about the death of hes father. Becouse he knew Palpatine were on the side of the jedis. Vulcan trained hard... 33 years exactly and tought it were time for change (that was in 14 ABY) He already knew that Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedis and understood it Vulcan knew how to get the lightsaber of hes father on coruscant, becouse it fell back in the clonewars He knew it were waiting for him somewhere Vulcan started hes journey back to coruscant to look for hes fathers saber. he reduced to the ground floor of Coruscant, and saw something shining bright he he finaly got hes fathers saber when he traveled back home, he wanted to make a pitstop at tatooine. when he arived there, there werent much people around - maybe three - The three humanoids spoke a strange language, that he couldnt understand Vulcan just ignored the three people, untill he discovered that one of the guys spoke hes language The man asked him to say something in hes language to the two people and after that.. the two people began the swear in their own language. the man, laughed and explained Vulcan just called him a ass, and now one of the guys asked him.. why he hated him. Vulcan had hes laugh... like the other man he could understand The man explained he had a own group of people, traveling all over the galaxy. The man asked Vulcan to come with him, and becouse Vulcan was a little bored, he agreed Vulcan came in a place, modified in a cool way A elevator running to the roofs of the bar, a battle floor above the old cargoship, and even a disco inside the second bar! when the man gave Vulcan a tour trough the place, he saw a dungeon above the bar, and a duel room before the hangar This man was called Apophis, and a emperor from the same land as he came from, not as dragon, but as a humanoid He always weared hes own modified shadowtrooper outfit, wich was gold with red shine Vulcan met hes apprentice Xsilian on hes home planet. wich was 1st a slave. Vulcan killed hes master becouse he hitted Xsilian with a whipe. the marks are still shownable at hes back Vulcan trains Xsilian the ways of the force and lightsaber Vulcan and Xsilian are known as the two Magic Dragons in this clan and protect other people when its needed This is the story of the two magic dragons made by Vulcan and well i think i put here the so called 'The End' Category:Left